


Story Time

by HenshuRin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, I think Charlie would love telling stories about their first adventure together, Other, and Bee would just be indulgent, and let her do, story time, while maybe hiding his face in her hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenshuRin/pseuds/HenshuRin
Summary: My part of the 2019 CharBee Gift exhange.





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/gifts).



Charlie meets the RID Bee team and has some stories to tell about her love. He loves her too much to try to keep her quiet, but he can at least not have to face his team by hiding his face in Charlies hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was really hoping I would find time to add a sketch of the Bee team listening and all having different kinds of looks of amazement, but my schedule filled up and I was unable....schedule willing, I would like to make that sketch happen in the near future.


End file.
